Reinvigorate
by JSIAH02
Summary: It's been three years since they mutually broke it off. They're both thriving and being successful but not without the occasional thought about one another: how this would be with him or her? But what happens when short meets tall, petite meets muscular and grey meets blue. SEQUEL TO DETOX.
1. Chapter 1

**| TRIS POV |**

"Tris!" I hear Christina snap

"Hmmm." I hum still staring at my laptop

"I _literally_ repeated your name ten times." Christina sasses "You've been working since yesterday, how many hours of sleep did you get?"

"Four." I say monotonously, still typing

My intense stare at my laptop was broken when Christina slammed down the lid.

"We're going out tonight." She demands furiously gazing straight into me.

"What? No!" I get off my bed and head for the kitchen.

"You haven't been out since you got promoted to associate's attorney, we didn't even get to celebrate!" Christina whines.

"It's a fully committed job!" I argue as I take some orange juice out of the fridge and pour it.

"No Tris, you're turning into a workaholic, the only thing I've seen you wear in the last six months are your sweatpants or pantsuits." Christina argues "And besides, what happened to my party gal Tris."

"She disappeared the moment she got that internship at the top law firm in California, McQuarrie's Law Firm." I explain sipping on my juice.

"Tris, if this is about Four, it's been three years and-."

"It's not about Four!" I snap.

"Tris, baby, it's been three years and you're still sensitive about the topic, he broke up with you, we get it but come on you're twenty-three, have some fun."

"First, I am not sensitive about the topic, second we broke it off mutually so we could both be successful and third, I am having fun." I reply

"You snapped at me like a minute ago." Christina points out

"Fine, fine, I'll go out with you, can we stop arguing?" I ask

Christina smiles and skips to her room to get dressed. I slump my feet as I trot to my room.

Christina and I have been roommates for about two years. Zeke and Shauna moved to Chicago so he could help dad run the business, at the same time, Uriah and Marlene decided to move closer to downtown for Uriah's football career. I needed a more convenient place and coincidentally, Christina was going on and off with Will, so we decided to move into the modern apartment near the firm we both work at.

I look at my wardrobe and scan for a dress. My eyes pass over the red dress I wore to Evelyn's gala. It was the first time I met her and the first-time Tobias and I went out together to an event.

I picked out a flowy, long, burgundy dress with a V-neck and spaghetti string straps. I matched it with some black heels. I kept my hair the same and added some mascara and tinted lip balm.

"Hurry up Christina." I shout as I grab my car keys to my silver Mercedes C63 AMG.

I traded in my Porsche as I wanted something less flashy and classier.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Christina says while sliding on her pumps.

We ended up eating at some fancy restaurant.

"I overheard Todd talking about exchanging some people to the Chicago Headquarters Firm." Christina says while munching on her food.

Todd is our boss, Christina works as a contract attorney at the same firm and I don't know how but she seems to always know the gossip at work.

"Whoever it is, they're so lucky!" Christina exclaims.

"Yeah working at the headquarters firm would be pretty awesome." I agree

"Plus, we would be so close to home."

"Yeah and there wo-." I stopped at the sight of Matthew walking through the entrance.

"Shit!" I exclaim lowering my head trying to minimize the chance of being spotted.

"What?"

"Matthew at the entrance."

"Shit!" Christina joins me in lower her head. "You know you never told me what happened between you two."

"I told you, we tried dating."

"Tried?" she questions

"It was great first two months but after that we just kept arguing about how our time was spent, my internship, him wanting to start his own firm." I explain "We ended it messily, he said he felt like he was constantly competing and compared to Four even though he was 3000km away and I hadn't seen him in a year, we had a massive fight about how I was still attached to him, which I am not, by the way."

"Doesn't Zeke still talk to him?"

"Yeah, there still talking, I mean they live in the same city, I think Uriah still talks to him too."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Christina finally asks

"Please!" I exclaim.

We pay for dinner and stop at a gas station to pick up some Krispy Kreme doughnuts. As we line up to pay, my eyes linger on a magazine.

 _The world's top 50 most eligible bachelors_

At the front of the magazine was a shot of Tobias.

"The would be $7.50 please." The cashier said to Christina as she bought the doughnuts.

I grabbed the magazine and slammed it onto the counter.

"We'll get this too." I say

Christina glances down and looks at me.

"Uh no we won't." she says while taking it off the counter.

"Yeah, yeah we are." I snap slightly too aggressive.

Christina backs off and we buy the magazine. I toss my keys at her, signaling for her to drive, as I want to read this.

"Tris, that's not good for your mental health." Christina mentions while slipping into the driver's seat.

"Why?" I ask "I'm totally over him."

"Then why did you buy the paper?"

"I was curious."

"Curious?"

"Indeed."

"Tris, it's been three years, either get over him or get back together."

"We're both busy and he lives in Chicago." I say, "He probably lives some luxurious, party lifestyle with girls throwing themselves at him."

"I can assure you the last part." Christina says, "Before he even had all that, girls were still throwing themselves at him."

Christina glances at me before placing her eyes back on the road.

"Hey, you liked him too!"

"I was going through some mental instability after Will broke up with me."

"He was _my_ hunk." I exclaim

"And you still wish he was." Christina finishes

I scoff "No."

"How many people have you slept with in the last three years."

"I don't know, like three, but I've been busier in the last three years than my whole life." I defend.

"Girl, you used to go like five a month."

"That was the old me, I went through a detox, remember?"

Christina rolls her eyes while pulling into our garages.

"You better get him back before someone else takes him." She says while nodding her head towards my magazine.

We enter the elevator.

"He's doing well if he's on the top 50 most eligible bachelor's." Christina says while hanging her purse and unstrapping her heels.

I walk straight to our couch and plop down to read it. I scooch over so Christina has room.

I flip to Tobias's page.

 _27_ _th_

 _Four Eaton_

 _This hunk is our most handsome yet. With a number for a name, he's quite a mystery. He avoids as much publicity as he can and always keeping it on the down low. He's often seen out with Ezekiel Pedrad, heir to the giant medicine company, Pedrad Medtech Associations. He is currently the CEO of Johnsons Enterprises and has expanded the once, city known company, worldwide. He's expanded the company over more branches and has more notably started a cancer research foundation and a charity. He has an eight figure salary and a billion dollar family company._

 _What makes him out 27_ _th_ _is how much of a mystery he is. There are a lot of questions about him from his real name to his birthday._

 _But if you are a girl who likes mysteries, Mr Four Eaton is the one for you._

"You always loved mystery movies." Christina says.

 **A/N: And here is the sequel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**| TRIS POV |**

"Christina and Geneviève, could you please meet me in my office?" I hear my boss say through my open door.

Todd and I make eye contact as he walks by my office that has glass panels for walls.

Todd was a lanky tall guy. He had light brown hair that was always perfectly styled upward and hazel brown eyes. He had a perfectly white two finger smile and bronze tanned skin.

We had this _thing_ between us. It was purely physical. Two humans using each other to rid one's sexual frustration. I mean it was good sex, Todd was a pretty good looking guy, he's financially stable and extremely well presentable.

He's the type of guy any family would want their daughter to bring home but not _me._

I went back to my work.

I enjoyed it, I can whole-heartedly and truthfully say that I enjoy and love my job.

I enjoyed making the innocent free. The look and gratitude they have after makes me have this indescribable feeling.

"Tris." I hear Christina say as she stands at my door.

"Hmm?" I hum looking at her.

"I got it."

"What?"  
"I got the Chicago job."

"What!"

"Yeah!" Christina exclaims with a massive smile on her face

"Congrats girlie!" I say standing to hug her.

But a part of me was sad. I didn't want her to leave, I want her to stay here and live and work with me. The other part of me was jealous, I wanted the Chicago job too. But she was my best friend, so I bottled it away and hugged her with all my might.

We pulled apart and next I saw her skipping down the hallway.

I sat back down and stared at my computer.

I had been given a research task: a 20-year old girl, Rose, has been testified for the death of her boyfriend, Jesse, although there was no certified evidence that she had.

I went through file to file trying to compose a testimony.

Christina had a date with Will tonight so she left work early.

"Hey."

I look up to see Todd with slightly dishevelled hair and a loose tie around his white dress shirt.

"Bad day?"

"Yup, lost a case today." He says before walking over to me and massaging my shoulders, "Everyone's left already, it's 10pm."

"Oh, I must've lost track of time." I reply beginning to pack my things

"Since it's so late, how about I take you out to dinner." He says

I freeze and look at him.  
"Todd, you know it-." I begin

"Just here me out, it's just me and you, friends, grabbing some dinner from a diner."

I look at him sceptically, "Okay then, I need a ride home anyway."

We walk to the only car in the car park, a nice black Porsche Macan.

"Sweet ride." I comment.

He flashes me his perfect teeth.

"So where exactly are we going." I ask

"To be completely honest, I don't know, I normally grab take out on the way home." He says

I socked his shoulder as he drove his car out of the car park.

"Ms Pedrad, I believe that is not appropriate to punch your boss." Todd teases.

"Oh, I have done _a lot_ more inappropriate things to you." I reply snarkily.

"Getting a bit frisky, are we now?"

I sock him in the arm again.

"How about here?" he asks are we pull up into a 24-hour diner.

"We look so overdressed." I say referring to my work attire: a navy fitted pantsuit and some black pumps.

"You look ravishing." Todd mentions placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Here." I say while untying his tie and un-buttoning the top two buttons of his dress shirt.

I took of my blazer leaving me in my white blouse.

"Let's just go in, were on the nicer part of town anyway, I'm sure someone's in there in a suit." Todd points out.

 **| TOBIAS POV |**

I had been in Los Angeles for one day and it just reminded me of _her._ I know it has been three years and I've had a few girlfriends here and there but I just continued to compare them to Tris.

I had a business deal to settle in Los Angeles, I was finalizing some paperwork for the charity work. I had to fly back home tomorrow to attend some business partner meetings. I had gone out for a quick jog at night to clear my head. I spotted a nice diner, might as well get some dinner while I was at it.

I walked past a nice black car and spotted a young blonde hair girl undressing some guy.

 _To be young and in love_

I entered through the glass doors and a little bell rung above me. I settled in a booth in the corner of the restaurant and ordered a burger.

I was preoccupied by a phone call until I heard the small bell ring and I saw _her._

She stood there in a white blouse, navy pants and these black 'fuck me' heels. Her tousled blonde hair cascaded down the sides of her perfect face. Her cute button nose, stood in the air and her pale pink lips stretched into a smile.

She was smiling because of _him._

This lanky, brown haired guy. They weren't touching now but they the one's in the car. I sinked lower into my booth before trying to draw more of my attention back to my phone call.

 **| TRIS POV |**

Todd and I entered the diner, it was quiet but quite bustling considering it was 10pm. We sat down at a table in the middle of the restaurant.

After a while of looking at the menu, we ordered our food.

"How's your case going?" Todd asked

"It's alright, there a lack of evidence, making it hard to write my testimony."

"Ahh, right, you had that hard case with Rose and her boyfriend."

"Yuh, it's not really going anywhere."

"Look, the main reason-." Todd's voice completely zoned out when I spotted _him_.

 _He_ was just so effortlessly flawless, he was sweating a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. My eyes followed him as he confidently strode across the room to the cashier.

"Tris?" Todd asks.

"Just-just give me a moment." I say.

His side towards me, I watch him pay for his food. He doesn't notice the ways that women throw themselves at him. The cashier leans over to give him the change giving him a nice shot of her cleavage and down her shirt. Tobias gives her a closed smile before turning and walking out.

 _Wait._

"Give me on second." I tell Todd.

I leap out of my chair and walk as fast as I can in these pumps towards him.

I spot him about to place his earphones in.

"Four." I exclaim a few metres away. "Four?"

He doesn't react clearly not hearing me

"Tobias." I yell.

He behind and spots me.

"Hey." He says with a small smile.

I struck him with a hug. I feel him tense up, he doesn't place his arms back around me so I let him go.

"How are you?" I ask

"I'm good."

I looked at his sapphire eyes. They were dull and hard. He was hiding something.

"I didn't know you were in LA."

"I'm going back to Chicago tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

There was just silence. It was like we lost our knack for communication, that I should've planned what I said rather than just saying what I wanted.

"Look, I got to run back and pack, I'll see you around." He says before running off.

Three years later and that's all he's got to say.

I storm back into the diner, slightly offended by Four's interactions.

"Sorry." I say as I sat back down.

"No, no, it's fine." Todd replied. "I wanted to offer you the Chicago job."

"What?" I exclaim 'Are you serious, what about Geneviève?"

"She declined, she had some family commitments." Todd answers.

"Yes." I exclaim "Yes, yes, yes!"

I jump out of my seat and hug him tight. I feel his arms slide around my waist and press me against his body.

"I love you." Todd says.


	3. Chapter 3

**| TRIS POV |**

I tensed up in his hug.

"Todd, you know-." I begin

"Just-just give me one chance Tris, just one chance that's all I'm asking for."

"I don't think you want to be with me once you _know_ me." I explain "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I love you and nothing will change that." He says holding my hand. "I'm going to Chicago with you and Christina, I'll be right by your side every step of the way."

"Todd, you don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"I'll learn and deal with it." He says, "As long as I am with you."

"Okay." I say.

 _It's time for me to move on, he's held my heart for three years._

"What?" he question

"Okay." I repeat

His face lights up, cups my cheeks and kisses me.

"Dinner, tomorrow night?" he asks

"It's a date." I confirm.

We finish our dinner and split the bill because I insisted.

"Thanks for the ride home." I say while hopping into the car.

"You're welcome." He says while placing his car in drive.

"When is the actual Chicago transfer?"

"In two weeks, you are expected to be packed and ready to move they're with your accommodation sorted, your office should also be packed by next week for the movers but seeing as you and Christina live in a leased apartment you guys should be fine."

"Woah, I better start packing."

"Save a nice dress for dinner tomorrow." Todd says quickly leaning over to give me a kiss.

Sure, we had kissed before, but that was during…sexual activities. Giving me a kiss as an action of affection just felt strange.

There was a comfortable silence for most of the drive home.

"I didn't get the Chicago job because I sleep with you right?" I ask

"No!" Todd exclaims "Never, it was all you, I had a list from the higher up's and you were on it."

"Thank you." I say giving him a quick peck on his cheek before heading into my apartment.

I enter our apartment, hang up my purse and slip off my heels before settling into the couch, hoping it will swallow me whole.

"So, Todd?" Christina asks hopping out of nowhere.

I scream and slightly jump up.

"Where did you come from?" I exclaim.

"Don't avoid the question."

"How did you know?"

"The looks he gave you at the office and I saw you hop out of his car."

"It wasn't much, it was just like a fuckbuddy thing." I explain

"Oh, like you and Four?" she says with an unimpressed expression.

"It's not like that-" I stopped at the look on her face.

"You need to stop with the 'fuckbuddy gone rogue' relationships."

"It's not anything more." I lie

"He told you he loved you, didn't he?"

"What? How do you know?" I blurt

"His face just brightens whenever someone mentions you and he sees you."

"It's nothing, I just need to get over Four."

"Finally, you finally said it, you are still attached to him." Christina yelps in happiness.

"I saw him today."

"You did?"

"Yeah, we were coincidentally eating at the same diner, I was with Todd, of course."

"Did you say hi?"  
"Yeah, but it was uncomfortable to speak to him, it was like he was blocking me out of something."

"A lot can happen in three years." Christina points out

"What could happen that is more surprising than him finding out I was Natalie and Andrew Prior's biological daughter who was later adopted by the Pedrad's and had a biological brother who was a part of some criminal mastermind genetics group who is now in jail for trying to corrupt America with some chip that was in my foot because my parents, who were the head of Divergent, a government run and funded protection program, had it surgically placed there." I fume

"Okay, honey, calm down."

"It just frustrates me because I thought he was." I take a deep breath "I-I thought he was, the _one_."

"Come here." Christina says pulling me into a hug.

"I could picture the rest of my life with him and having little children with my hair and those eyes, his eyes." My voice starts to break "I don't know, maybe I was just a good fuck for him, I'm sure he's got someone prettier and curvier than me."

"Tris, that's not true and you know it, girl you are smokin' hot, trust me." Christina says lightening the mood.

"I got the job." I say

"What?" she asks

"Geneviève had family here and didn't want to move, so, I got the Chicago job."

Christina starts to squeal "We can still be roomie's!"

"Aren't you going to move in with Will?" I ask "You guys have been dating for a while now and you're finally moving to him."

"We're so inconsistent, I just think it's safe if I just kind of always had a place to stay, no matter what." Christina explains.

"You're always welcome to stay with me."

 **| NEXT DAY |**

"Tris, let's go home." Christina nags.

"Wait, give me five more minutes." I say typing the rest of my testimony in.

"You've said that four times, I've been waiting for you for twenty minutes, if you're not out of this office in two minutes I'm taking your key and driving myself home in your car."

"Okay, okay." I say finally closing my laptop and grabbing my files.

On the way to this carpark is see Todd, in the corner of my eye, walking up with a massive smile on his face.

 _No no, fuck, I haven't told Christina about the date_

I walk a little faster.

"Tris." Todd shouts out. _No_

I keep walking  
"Tris." He says again. I continue walking.

"Tris, Todd's calling you." Christina says tugging my arm. _Fuck_

I turn around "Hey."

"We still on for tonight right?" He takes my hand and slowly strokes it with his fingers.

"Yeah, see you later." I say turning and walking at the speed of light towards the carpark.

"Tonight?" Christina asks when we finally get in the car.

I don't respond as we back out of the parking lot.

"Tris, don't ignore me, what's tonight?"

"I'm going on a date with him, okay!" I confess "Don't judge me, I know he's our boss, I'm not taking advantage of him or anything it's just, he's like the only guy I've found even remotely attractive after Four."

"Tris, I'm happy for you, you deserve this."

I flash Christina a genuine smile before parking into our spot.

"So, what are you wearing?" she asks was we enter our apartment.

"I don't know?" I say shrugging my shoulder.

"Tris, come on, you have to at least try, I mean Todd is head over heels for you."

"I'll see." I say while entering my room and closing it behind me.

I put on a white flowy bohemian dress that I haven't worn for years. I put on some brown low heels and take my hair out of its bun. I don't bother with makeup and I grab my normal bag before heading out the door.

I spot Todd in his car.

"Hello." I say opening the passenger door.

"Oh, I was going to come to your door to get you." He says slightly surprised.

"No, don't bother, Christina would flood you with threats and questions." I respond "Let's go."

We arrive at this fancy restaurant with a reservation for two. Everything was so…perfect - _clichéd. A small white cloth circular table slight hidden from the main vicinity by a plant. A single rose and a candle was set in the middle of the table_. _It was – cute._

I ordered a serving of spaghetti. Todd was talking to me, but to be honest, I could care less. Our relationship was friends with benefits, it made me look at him as a way to get rid of frustration. I find his legs and slowly trace mine up and against his. He stops talking and looks at me with and eyebrow raised. I give him a cheeky smile. Todd tucks his chair further in and readjusts his seating position before taking my hands in his.

"Look Tris, I seriously want to make this work, I barely know anything about you, like a normal couple." He says, "I understand if you don't want to cooperate, but do you want this to be serious?"

"Yes" _No_

"Tris, uh, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" _No!_

 _Fuck_


End file.
